


Yogfic prompts

by Bloomer



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Yogprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloomer/pseuds/Bloomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In case you're ever stuck on what situations you want the yogs to be in, and to write about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yogfic prompts

Prompt 1: Human?  
Write about Xephos' mysterious past. Is it dark and brooding? is Xephos a human or an alien, or something else? why do him and Ridge look so similar? 

Prompt 2: NOT THE BEES  
Xephos trying to bring bees back to Honeydew inc, and everyone else plotting to stop him. 

Prompt 3: flux, part 1  
Nano's flux starts to creep up on her, as strange things tend to happen around her...she can't sleep any more, the voices are too loud...Lalna starts to worry, but will he rat her out to the Magic Police he's a part of? 

Prompt 3: flux, part 2  
Xephos has been treading in too much taint- just as Ridge has planned...And what does Rythian know about flux? is it the same as ender magic, or is it worse? Is it too late for him to help if he wants to at all?

Prompt 4: Betrayal  
Honeydew and Nano find out about their partners betrayals: Lalna is a member of the magic police with Sjin, enemy to both of them, and he put Nano on the wanted list; Xephos has made home on Sjin's farm and is teaching Sjin his ways, as well as making a new dirt factory with Sips- who's mysteriously back (or is he?). Honeydew is hurt, and scared...Nano tips over the edge. 

Prompt 5: Baking buddies  
Rythian stumbles upon Nilesy and Lomadia's shack, to find Lomadia baking cakes in the window. He may as well go help out, right?

Prompt 6: Ups and Downs  
Zoeya fell from the sky, and Nano came from hell...Are those two destined to be friends or rivals?

Prompt 7: Sleepover  
Exactly as the tin reads. What can go wrong? 

Prompt 8: Justice  
The magic police come to arrest Nilesy and Lomadia, only to find someone else has taken them first...

Hope that's enough for now! expect another whenever.


End file.
